Sylvie Mana
Information Personality Sylvie has two types of personality based on her flower: Flower Mode With her flower in her hair, Sylvie is a bubbly and loving girl. She's dedicated to her singing abilities and wants to use her abilities to help her fellow students. She appears aloof, not caring much about what is going around her; unless it is classes or school assembly. She sings a lot and unfortunately, she does forget that when she sings, she can control someone who accidentally caught her voice. Sylvie does have her mischievous moments. When she sings, she likes to control her victims without harming them. Making them dance, do poses, or simply retrieve something for her when she does not want to get up. She sings soft melodies to help students with negativity (stressed, depression, mental breakdowns, etc). She is also a part of the "delinquents" but is named the "innocent" delinquent due her to her "innocent" behavior. Dead Mode Without her flower in her hair, Sylvie has different types of personalities. She is more mischievous, dangerous, and have a killer aura. She lacks conscious of what or who is good and evil. When she sings, her songs are more controlling and more demonic in the sense of emotions and darkness. In her Dead mode, she is more likely to kill someone despite being friends or in the same house. She loses all sense of control in her abilities. She also appears twitchy as if she is glitching Backstory There is not much information about her childhood. She was alive in the 1970s, making her 18 years old during that time. She was a famous singer, nicknamed "the Siren" ''due to her beautiful and alluring song. During that time, she was in a relationship with a man named James who supported her career as a Singer. James had given Sylvie her signature flower one day as a present. One day, a million-dollar corporation had invited Sylvie and James to perform on their cruise ship. Accepting the invitation, James also bought Sylvie the dress she is in now for Wixard; a white dress with black flower prints and a black coat. However, the invitation was a trick to get Sylvie and James on the cruise. That night, James was shot in front of Sylvie and pushed into the Ocean where his body was never recovered. Sylvie suffered the same fate. But, instead of being shot, they weighted her down and pushed her overboard causing her to drown in the very same ocean. Her body was found several weeks later. A few years later, Sylvie's ghost walked out from the nearest shore after hearing a cry from Vivian, a young girl who also holds magical abilities. ''Her story still continues... Abilities: * Luring - She can lure people to her location when she sings. * Puppetry - Once someone is under her control, Sylvie can control them as a puppet and make them do actions against their bidding. * Calm Song - She can calm someone down with her soft melodies * Sleep Song - She can forcefully put someone to sleep with her sleeping melodies * Death Song - She only uses it in her Dead Mode. She can sing this song and can make someone kill themselves or kill others.